Talk:Curse of the Metrognome/@comment-122.151.201.127-20150213104048/@comment-24658696-20150726224135
Ok. Well, Carrie DOES like Lenny, but she's embarrassed about it, because Lenny is smaller than her and is probably a little weak. So, since she does like him, she said yes. Lenny has loved Carrie for a year, but since Carrie denied liking him in person, but he still likes her and is shy, it's fair enough he asked her over the phone. It's unknown what Mina and Carrie will do over the weekend, but they would get more sister time if it wasn't for Trina. And the Kagamis and Kujiras started liking each other and they met at the Fun Zone, so they did start hanging out. Anyway... *Carrie walks to Lenny's house and rings the doorbell, at 9:30am. Lenny: Oh, hey Carrie. (smiles and blushes a little) Carrie: So, Lenny, do you want to go on a walk with me, then we meet the twins back at my house? Lenny: Sure. *He shyly holds Carrie's hand and she doesn't get his hand off. Together, they walk to Peaceville Park and they start chatting about all sorts of things, they are practically best friends AND lovers after all. Carrie: I'm a little concerned for Kim. She's not acting like herself. Lenny: No, she isn't. Was I seeing things, but when I took a peek at her phone screen, she was texting KON? Carrie: I don't think you're seeing things, Lens. I heard Konnie giggling about Kin when she was reading a girly magazine. She doesn't usually read girly magazines, she likes fighting comics. Lenny: Yeah, this is a little awkward. Since when did the twins like Grojband. Last year, they were worst enemies in the curling competition. Carrie: I think they were faking it. I overheard them say to the Kujiras that they never hated them, they only pretended for the band. Ugh! Traitors... Lenny: Carrie, they didn't do anything to jeopardise the band. Carrie: Yes, they did! Liking members of Grojband is so UN-Newman-like! Lenny: Well, it's fine, they're not doing anything bad to our band, like destroying our instruments. Besides, I'm not sure how long they'd last with GROSSband. Carrie: True. What's the time? Lenny: Oh, it's 10:30am. (checking his green watch) Carrie: I told the twins to meet at my house at 10:35am. Let's go. *They run home and Kim is there, but not Konnie. Kim: Hey guys. Carrie/Lenny: Hey Kim. Carrie: Hey, wait a minute! Where's Konnie? (she runs out to her front door and yells) KONNIE! KONNIE, ARE YOU COMING? KONNIE? Lenny: Carrie, I don't think that'll help. Carrie: Close it, Lens. (They hug and Carrie breaks away, continuing to yell for Konnie.) Kim: Guys, WAIT! Carrie: Hm? (stops yelling for Konnie) Kim: I was actually going to come here with Konnie, but she said she was sick. She thinks that one of the doughnuts she ate for snack gave her food poisoning. Carrie: Konnie? Food poisoning? Never, she's got an iron stomach! Kim: Well, in her defence, the doughnuts did look a little raw, but you know you can't stop Konnie when she's hungry... (lying through her teeth) Lenny: This sounds weird... Carrie: Yeah. We were with you guys and we were all fine when we ate the donuts. They looked perfectly cooked to me. Kim: Well, they were a little um... doughy. (lying again) Carrie: They're doughnuts, what do you expect, Kim? Kim: Well, either way, she says she needs a little break. Remember she broke one of her favourite drumsticks at our last gig and was pretty distraught? Carrie: Fine. Let's go, Lenny. Kim: Hold up! I knew it, you guys love each other and are dating! Carrie/Lenny: Woah, how'd you figure out? Kim: It's pretty obvious, you two were walking pretty close. But, that's ok, Konnie and I knew you two would get together. Carrie: Woah, forgot how smart you are, Kim! We're going back to the park, you can join us if you want. Kim: Nah, I'm going home to take care of Konnie. Lenny: Well, I hope Konnie gets better. Carrie: Yeah, me too. Bye Kim. Kim: Bye. *Kim walks back home and Carrie/Lenny are walking together towards the park (it's in the opposite direction, on the right).